scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Murkury
"Hey! Just who do you think you can put your foot on?! Oh. I see. You don't mind stepping onto smaller things while you get to have fun being big, do you? Well guess what? it's your turn! Let's see how YOU like it when someone steps on you!" ''-Murkury, ''from the game, Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Murkury is a character that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He is the boss of Mercury Caves, which is where Gregory and co. will encounter him at when they reach the deepest part of the caves. Apparently, he does not hold a Pillowstar, like some of the other bosses in the game. He is also the guardian of the caves, as the appearance of some of the walls, stalagmites, and stalactites have his liquid coloring on it. Physical Appearance Murkury, as his implies, appears in the state of mercury, an element. He appears as a gray, liquid-like creature and has a red eye pupil with yellow eye hue (in the photo, it is closed). His name is also a pun on the element's name. Story When Gregory and co. reach the deepest part of Mercury Caves, Gregory walks ahead to have a look around for an exit, until he steps in some gray liquid. Murkury, being stepped on and mad, begins speaking, taking Gregory's attention by surprise. Gregory apologizes, but Murkury refuses, and makes him even more angrier. He removes himself off Gregory's shoe, becomes enraged enough to fight, and the battle begins. Outside of battle, after being defeated, Murkury apologizes for his behavior, and gives Gregory and co. access to his caves anytime, as well as showing them the exit. Attacks Murkury will mainly attack Gregory and co. by hurling a ball of goop. He also performs five sepcial moves, which some are used by other enemies. The five moves are Crystal Drop, Water Flow, Coal Tar, Sticky Ring, and Snowflake Shot. Crystal Drop is a move known by certain enemies. The user creates and drops crystals on the target. It also causes the Flinch status. Water Flow is a water move only used by some enemies. The user creates a flow of water to damage all party members. Coal Tar is a move known to be used by few enemies. It drops liquid-like coal tar on the target. It also causes the Badly Poisoned status. Sticky Ring is a status effect move that can be used by few enemies, mostly sticky-like enemies. Since Murkury is one of the sticky characters, he can use this move. The user creates a ring of sticky liquid clumped together to form an atom ring, and plants it on the foe, putting the Immobilized status. Snowflake Shot is an ice move that can be used various enemies. The user creates a snowflake bursting with energy, then fires it at the foe. It's not very powerful, but can bring the foe's Speed down by one level. Murkury is somewhat an odd foe to battle. Since he is the element mercury, he can do some wicked and clean moves. He may even summon Magnessy into battle to help him fight. Murkury is also dangerous to battle, since he can poison his target by contact. If Gregory uses his body slam attack, or if any one of Gregory's members use physical attacks and are not immune to poison, they can be poisoned. However, like other enemies that spread poison, the poison does not spread unless neccessary which would be a 50-50% chance of it happening right away. He is strong against fire, poison, and ice attacks, but weak against star and meteor attacks. Using Gregory, Jasmine, Shifty, or Lindsay would be best to take him out. Quotes *''"Hey! Just who do you think you can just put your foot on?! Oh. I see. You don't mind stepping onto smaller things while you having fun being big, do you? Well guess what: it's your turn! Let's see how YOU like it when someone steps on you!"'' *''"Uhh.....err...sorry...about my fiery attitude....I get stepped on a lot."'' *''"...As guardian of these caves, you can feel free to access these caves anytime you want!"'' *''"And if you want to know where the exit is, go through this path behind me."'' *''"Good luck on looking for whatever you find!"'' Trivia *Based on his Mind Thought, he often gets stepped on a lot, as well as "being treated like dirt". This refers that he often gets angry whenever someone steps on him and doesn't acknowledge his appearance. *Murkury, as well as Kooky, are the only two bosses in the game that do five moves, despite the location. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Chemical Element Creatures Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Bosses in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars